A Wish Upon a Star
by Knight Writer 95
Summary: Half of Elsa's life has been spent in isolation, falling deeper into a pit of fear and loneliness. On her fifteenth birthday she makes a wish on a star for a way to control her curse. When a travelling wizard enters her life, both their worlds are changed as he helps Elsa conquer her fears and teaches her control and hope.
1. A Wish is Made

_A Wish Upon a Star_

Ch. 1: A Wish is Made

Arendelle, Norway, 1837.

It was the fifteenth birthday of Elsa, the crown princess of Arendelle. For most people, a birthday is a big occasion with presents, cake, and friends coming to spend the day with you. But for Elsa birthdays were hardly any different from any other days. Sure, she did have a celebration but it was a small affair with only her parents and the rest of it was spent in isolation as every other day was. The one person she longed to see on that day more than any other though was her sister, Anna. But for her safety, Elsa could not see her.

It pained her every time her exceedingly exuberant and optimistic sister knocked on her door, asking her to come out and play only to have to send her away. How she wished that she could open that door and say that she wanted to play. But it could never happen. Not until she could control her curse. For almost seven years she had limited her interactions with other people, saw her parents only when absolutely necessary and completely shut out Anna.

That was the action that hurt most of all.

But as Elsa continued to tell herself, it was for her safety and the safety of others that she be locked away. If anyone else ever found out about her ability to control ice and snow she feared that she would be perceived as a monster, despite her desire to not harm anyone. It didn't help her situation that she was not in control of her powers. That's why she always wore a pair of gloves, to help conceal her powers from others, to keep them from being harmed. As her father always told her, conceal, don't feel.

That phrase had become Elsa's motto in the past six plus years but it never seemed to do any real good. When her powers acted up and she muttered the words to herself, trying to calm down, the ice only seemed to spread which caused further panic in the crown princess. How was she to one day rule a kingdom when she could not control her own abilities? She had to learn to control it.

So to that end, she shut herself away from the rest of the world until such a time as she could control the curse. Despite the personal pain it caused her, Elsa knew that if she ever hurt anyone she would never forgive herself, especially if that someone was her sister. And after nearly being responsible for Anna's death over six years ago, Elsa would do anything to ensure it never happened again. She was worth the pain and loneliness, even if all she wanted to do was throw open the door and embrace her once more.

The door. For the past six plus years that innocuous white door with blue snowflakes on the outside had been guarding the rest of the world from her, keeping her inside where it was safe. But Elsa had grown to hate her room over the years. It was a prison, even though the decision to stay in there was her own. The room may have been more lavishly furnished than the actual prison cells and there were no bars on the window but that didn't change the fact that she spent her days in a simply nicer version on one of the cells. A jail is a jail, no matter its shape or contents.

But again, it was for the good of everyone that she stay away from them. It didn't matter that she was lonely or that she hurt inside every time she told Anna to go away. What mattered was that her sister and the rest of the world was safe from her and her curse.

Elsa sighed in loneliness as she watched the stars from the window of her bedchambers. She was fifteen now but hardly any closer to controlling her curse and as Pabbie had told her, her powers were only continuing to grow. It was getting to the point that Elsa was beginning to fear that she might never be able to control it. Ice started to appear on the walls of her room and the temperature dropped despite the fire in the fireplace. But she paid it no heed. At least here, alone in her bedchambers, no one could be hurt.

But how she longed to be free of this curse, to be able to run and play with Anna again. She wished it more than anything else in the world. To be able to break her isolation, to be able to converse with other people without fear of hurting them, that was the birthday gift she wished for every year. And as Elsa stared out at the stars, one shining more brightly than all the others in the sky caught her eye that night.

She was sure it was no ordinary star. And as she continued to stare at it, trying to remember where she might have heard of it before, it came to her.

It was a wishing star.

A rare smile found its way onto Elsa's lips as she tried to recall the words that were to be spoken when wishing on the star. Finally they came to her and she whispered them fervently as she kneeled down as though praying.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight…" Elsa paused for a second, as though expecting something to happen but nothing did. Still she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and made her wish. "I wish for a way to control my powers so that I can see my sister again."

Elsa opened her eyes and looked up at the wishing star again and could have sworn that for a second it glowed even brighter. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. She must have been more tired than she thought. Then she realized what she had done. She had just made a wish on a star for something that was impossible. Elsa chided herself mentally for being so childish and retreated to the comfort of her bed. Another birthday was over and as on every birthday before for the past six years her wish had not come true.

But young Elsa had not been seeing things. The wishing star had indeed glowed brighter in the sky for a second and continued to shine down brighter on Arendelle and the platinum blonde princess. Unknown to the heir to the throne as she laid herself to bed, certain events had been set into motion. Certain events that were about to take her world and turn it upside down.

* * *

><p>Just outside the kingdom, on the other side of the fjord, a lone figure limped out of the woods and stopped, staring at the lights of the town. He was wearing a long coat and leaned heavily on the staff in his right hand, indicating either weariness, injury, or both. The stranger looked behind him and whistled. A four legged shadow ran out of the woods a second later and stopped by him.<p>

"So this is Arendelle," the stranger breathed. "Come on, Shadow, let's hope there's an inn open somewhere. I think we might be here a while."

The stranger trudged down the slope into Arendelle, his companion trotting along beside him.

Maybe… just maybe… this year Elsa would finally get her wish.

* * *

><p>AN: ARGH! I wasn't going to publish this for a few more months! I was going to wait until I was done with _Waking Nightmares _but alas, my imagination had other ideas. Anyway, hope you all like this chapter, it sadly isn't up to my usual length standards (1800 words minimum excluding Author's Notes) but I couldn't draw it out any longer and what I have in mind for the next scene is better off as it's own chapter. As far as plot goes, this is kind of an AU to _Fire and Ice _and while Elsa will, eventually, learn to control her 'curse' I plan on taking my time with it. After almost seven years of her fears being allowed to grow I imagine that there are a lot of knots in her psyche that will have to be undone before any progress will be made. Not easy to do when you're a very young wizard who finished his apprenticeship a little over a year ago. And I have a few twists to throw in a long the way. As always, please leave a review, they really make my day.


	2. An Eventful Morning

Ch. 2: An Eventful Morning

I groaned as I sat down on the bed in the room I had rented for the night. My sore body ached with every move I made as I pulled off my coat and removed the dirty shirt, revealing my scarred torso. I had had a run in with wolves on the hike to Arendelle and while Shadow and I had fended the beasts off, they did quite a number on me before retreating. Shadow was hardly the worse for wear. I smiled and looked at the golden retriever who had flopped down on the floor across from me and was watching me as I tended to my wounds.

"We got lucky today, didn't we Shadow?"

He made a noise somewhere between a whine and a growl as I dug some bandages, ointment and a vial of bright green liquid out of my satchel. The ointment stung of course but the green liquid soothed it instantly as it was applied. I wrapped the bandages around the cuts and scrapes next, hissing in pain as I tightened them. Next I got up, despite my body's protests and went to hang up my coat. It had taken a fair beating in the fight and had the new holes and slashes to prove it.

"Looks like a visit to the tailor is in order tomorrow," I muttered as I hanged up my coat and leaned my staff against the wall next to the bed.

I flopped unceremoniously back into the bed and extinguished the lights with a wave of my hand. I was asleep as soon as the lights were out.

It was almost ten when I woke up in the morning. I felt refreshed but my body was still sore as I moved about, getting ready for the day. Finally, after shaving and cleaning up, I had thrown on another coat and folded up my long coat to take to the tailor's. But as I was locking the door my stomach reminded that I had missed dinner last night. Digging into a pocket, I pulled out a pouch and counted the money I had. Just enough for breakfast, paying the tailor and maybe a week's rent at the inn.

"Alright, Shadow, let's go get some food," I said and pocketed the money.

My companion barked his approval and bounded down the stairs ahead of me.

Breakfast was a quick but enjoyable affair and within the next half hour I was looking for a tailor's shop and admiring Arendelle. The growing kingdom was bright and the citizens happy and friendly as they bustled about their jobs for the day. The smell of fresh baked bread wafted through the air, tantalizing the senses while it mixed with the smell of the salty air carrying in from the fjord. The sounds of merchants talking business, women chatting and children playing filled the town and created a not unpleasant background noise. Finally I found the store I was looking for on a corner and walked in after telling Shadow to stay outside.

"Good morning," the shop keeper greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, I was wondering if you might be able to mend this," I smiled back as I laid my coat out on the counter.

The tailor immediately looked it over, examining each tear carefully before putting the item of clothing back down.

"This is an old coat, are you sure you would not rather purchase a new one? We have a few styles here that might interest you," he said, looking hopeful.

"Thanks, but I prefer this one. It belonged to my father who has since passed on."

"Ah, I see. I am sorry for your loss. The tears in your coat are rather nasty but I believe they can be repaired. Give us two hours at the most and it will be as good as new!"

"Thank you very much, how much is it going to cost me?"

The owner quoted a price to me which was a bit more than I was expecting to pay but still affordable. I thanked him again and left the store. Outside a few of the children had taken an interest in Shadow who was on his back as the kids rubbed his stomach and petted him. I smiled at the sight and snapped my fingers, gaining my dog's attention and indicating that it was time to move on. He thanked the kids for the attention with a lick on their hands and trotted after me. I had little to do now except explore Arendelle and maybe see if someone would take me on for a short while so I could earn some more money for my travels.

I was standing by one of the fountains in the town square when it happened. Shadow suddenly started growling in the direction of a nearby restaurant and his fur stood up on end. That didn't happen except when something weird involving something magic was going on. Before I could even begin to look around for what might be causing this reaction a scream came from the restaurant and people started flooding out.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked a waiter I had stopped.

"I-I'm not sure I believe it myself, but I swear I just saw a ghost!" he explained before struggling out of my grip and bolting.

I searched my pockets and finally found a small arrow shaped talisman on the end of a string. It swung around a few seconds before homing in on the restaurant and started crackling with energy. There was indeed a ghost in the building. I was planning on going in and stopping it when I remembered that I lacked any way to contain the apparition. A nearby stand selling pottery solved my dilemma.

My solution was crude and wouldn't be permanent but it would do in a pinch. I grabbed one of the smaller urns with a lid, pulled a pen out of my satchel and started scratching some runes on the urn. Once the runes were complete I started muttering an incantation, praying I wouldn't mess it up as I had never done this before. My worries were assuaged when the runes glowed and I felt a sudden warmth in my hands. I grinned and looked at Shadow who was definitely ready for the fight.

"Let's go catch us a ghost," I said and made my way through the crowd to the alley behind the now haunted building and slipped in through a back door.

The inside of the place was too quiet. I charged my staff and held it at the ready should the offending spirit choose to attack. I indicated for Shadow to sniff around for our target and he did so, eventually pointing into the kitchen. I eased the door open and peered inside and was rewarded with spotting the mark eating someone's partially prepared meal. I aimed my staff and fired the restraining spell. I missed my intended target which went soaring through the air, screaming madly and went through the wall into the dining room.

I ran back in but the slippery bugger had found an object to hide in. Shadow started sniffing again and lead me to a chair which he pointed at. I smiled and fired the restraining spell again, this time hitting the chair and yanking the ghost out of it. It fought against the rope of energy ensnaring it but it proved useless as I kept my concentration up and pulled out the urn I had enchanted. Once the lid had been removed a strong force began sucking in air and the ghost which renewed its thrashing attempts for freedom. With a final howl of anger the poltergeist was pulled into the urn and I immediately slapped the lid back on.

Mission accomplished.

I patted Shadow on the head and gave him a piece of jerky for doing a good job and picked the urn up. It was time to get out before anyone, particularly authorities, showed up to make things difficult. Unfortunately I was too late for that for as I was turning around to leave the way I had entered the front door burst open and several guards entered, swords drawn. Sometimes it feels like this is the only kind of day that I have.

"Stop right there," said the one in charge. "Put down any weapons you may have, place your hands on your head and turn around slowly."

I sighed but complied with the demand nonetheless and dropped my staff, a copper rod I had in the inside pocket of my coat, and the urn. I wasn't about to do anymore magic and get myself in more trouble. Shadow growled at the guards, making his presence known but a gesture from me shut him up. Instead he contented himself to stare harshly at the strange men who were threatening his human.

One of the men shoved me against a wall, aggravating my wounds and making me grimace, and restrained me while another approached Shadow to put a makeshift leash on him. But Shadow would have none of it as he backed up, growling at the soldier and baring his teeth.

"I'm sorry," I spoke up. "But he won't let you put any sort of leash on him and I really wouldn't try it if I were you. The last person to try and do that nearly lost his hand."

The guard looked at me and then back at Shadow who growled again as if to emphasize my point.

"But you needn't worry. He'll only attack unless provoked or I order him too, which I won't."

The eyed me for a minute, trying to decide if they should believe me. Eventually they did and marched me to the palace. I had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

* * *

><p>King Adgar sat in his office, going over the paperwork that was required of him. But while he appeared to read the documents before signing them, his mind was elsewhere. It was on his eldest daughter, Elsa. Ever since the accident in the ball room with Anna over six years ago, she had struggled greatly to control her gift to control ice and snow. The king felt powerless to help his daughter and it was a feeling he did not like. Despite his and his wife's efforts to calm Elsa, she seemed to get more and more panicked the longer she was around either of them for an extended period of time. The best he could do was provide her with gloves and tell her to conceal her ability.<p>

He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he granted.

The doors opened and the captain of the guard strode in.

"Your majesty, there has been a disturbance in the town. An individual was arrested but he seems rather… odd."

"Odd how?" asked the king.

"It is difficult to say how, sire. But he has some unusual objects on him and I thought it best that you deal with this individual yourself."

"Very well, captain. Have the stranger brought here at once."

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Next the king and queen will meet with the stranger and attempt to strike a deal with him. I wonder what it will be... As always please leave a review. It helps me know what to keep doing and what to fix and make this fanfiction better.


	3. The Wizard

Ch. 3: The Wizard

I sensed the guard outside the door to my cell before he had put the key in the lock. A second after the rattling of metal stopped the door creaked open with an abrasive noise and I looked at the guard who stood there with manacles in his hand.

"The king would like to have an audience with you," he said as he entered.

"The king? What did I do to warrant a face to face with the ruler of this kingdom?"

"I don't know, I just do what I'm told."

The manacles were slapped on my wrists and I was escorted out of the cell by two armed guards and into the palace. Shadow was waiting outside and fell in behind me the moment I left the cell. The guards wouldn't let him in with me and he wouldn't let them move him from his spot outside the door. Remembering what I had said about a man almost losing his hand to the dog, the guards decided to leave him where he was as long as he didn't cause problems.

I was lead to the palace but I didn't have time to admire the sight as I was rushed through hallways to an office. Inside there was a desk in front of which was a solitary chair. On the other side sat a tall man with strawberry blonde hair in rather formal attire conversing quietly with a regal looking woman in equally formal dress. These two people were undoubtedly the king and queen of Arendelle. I swallowed but found that my mouth had gone dry as I was shoved into the chair in front of the desk.

"You may leave now but wait outside the door," the king ordered the guards who complied after one of them placed my belongings on the desk.

Silence reigned in the office for almost a minute as the king and I sat there regarding each other.

King Adgar took in the site before him. The man sitting in the chair across from him was young, in his early twenties, had a shaggy mane of raven black hair, jade green eyes, was tall and lean and dressed exceptionally well for someone who, in all likelihood, came from the lower class. There was also something about him that seemed a bit off, something that the king couldn't quite put his finger on.

I looked at the king, trying to determine all I could about him. The way he held himself spoke of his royal upbringing and his ice blue eyes indicated the wisdom that came with years of ruling a kingdom. When I probed the thoughts on the surface of his mind with my powers, I found that he was a father and he worried constantly about one of his daughters. He was also a fair man and seemed to be at least somewhat acquainted with the world of magic. That alone intrigued me but I did not intend to indicate what I was unless it became necessary.

Finally the king broke the silence as he looked over my possessions.

"My guards tell me that you were found in one of the restaurants in the town square with these items in your possession. Would you care to share what they are used for?"

"No comment, I'm afraid, your highness," I smiled.

"No matter, we'll see if I can figure anything out for myself. Now let's see… a copper rod with a grip on one end, a staff with runes and a particularly fine jewel affixed to the top, an iron blade knife, and some other oddities. These are rather unusual items to have, Mr. …?"

"Griffin, Daniel Griffin. And yes, I suppose they are somewhat curios objects but you see, I'm a collector of such 'oddities' as you put it."

"And if I were to open your satchel, what would I find?"

"Nothing incriminating if that's what you're hoping for," I answered levelly.

The king's eyebrow rose a bit but other than that his face remained expressionless as he picked up my satchel and attempted to open it. But the clasps on the satchel refused to budge even a centimeter. After struggling with it for under a minute he stopped and regarded me with a look that indicated he thought I was playing a practical joke of some kind.

"Why can't I open this bag?"

"You don't have the magic touch," I grinned.

"And what about this urn?" he asked as he picked it up and examined the runes.

"I think I've learned all I need," he said and sat back down."

"Have you? I'd like to hear this," I said and leaned forward as if in anticipation.

"I think you're a wizard."

"Excuse me?" I asked, my brain temporarily frozen.

"I believe you are a wizard," repeated the king.

"That's ridiculous."

"If you're worried of what will happen to you if you say you are a wizard, let me assure you that no harm will come to you. My queen and I have had some experience with magic. Now please, are you or are you not a wizard?"

The king's voice was tinged with a hint of desperation that I detected and also sensed his level of hope rise some. After a few moments of careful consideration I reached my decision.

"Yes," I finally admitted. "I am a wizard. How did you figure that out?"

"We are no strangers to magic, Mr. Griffin. You see, one of our daughters was born with magic. Almost seven years ago, they were playing together and an accident happened with the magic. We took our youngest to the rock trolls who altered her memories to save her life and our eldest has since had trouble controlling her magic."

"Rock trolls live near here?" I asked.

"Yes, in a valley less than a half hour's ride from here."

"They do have good magic and are excellent healers," I commented. "Why are you telling he this, though?"

"Because, we want you to help our eldest daughter learn to control her abilities."

For the second time that day my mind froze. When I finally remembered how to speak again my voice came out a bit rough as my mouth had gone dry.

"Y-you want me to mentor your daughter, a princess, on how to use her magic?"

"That's what we are asking, yes."

I got up to start pacing and was promptly reminded that I was restrained. "I promise that I won't hurt anyone, can I get these taken off?"

"Of course, I'll get a guard."

"No, no need to bother any of them. I'll take care of it."

The king was going to ask a question but it died before he could speak as the manacles glowed and the lock clicked open. They fell to the floor with a heavy clatter and I rubbed my wrists as I started pacing.

"Alright, here's the thing. I am twenty years old. I just finished my apprenticeship a little over a year ago, I'm not a very experienced wizard! If you want someone to be her mentor then get an older wizard because they're going to know a lot more than I do and be much, _much, _better. Right now I wouldn't even know where to start with your daughter!"

"Please, anything you could teach our daughter would be of great help and immensely appreciated," the queen, who had been quiet up until then, pleaded. "Our daughters used to be so close but now they never see each other. Elsa hardly ever comes out of her room and Anna is left playing by herself most of the time. This is hard on both of them but most of all on Elsa. She been scared of hurting everyone near her since the accident and while we've done what we can to help her, we can hardly do anything more for her because she won't let us close enough. Please help her, we just want our daughter back."

I stared out the window for a long moment while trying to reach a decision. What I had said was true, I was still a very young and inexperienced wizard. I wasn't sure how much I'd be able to help this princess or if I'd be able to help at all. Normally it would be another twenty to thirty years in the wizarding world before I got an apprentice. It might be best to politely decline but at the same time, would my conscience let me? These people needed help. The queen had not asked for my assistance as a monarch, she had asked for it as a mother. And if I accepted then at least I wouldn't be completely alone on the job. Perhaps I would be able to help at least a little bit.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Shadow, who made a whining noise while looking at me as though saying, 'We should help these people. It's the right choice even if it isn't easy.' I kneeled down to pet him and smiled as the king decided to play his trump card.

"If you're looking for an incentive of some kind, we'd be willing to pay you ten gold pieces a month and give you your own room here in the palace."

"Your majesty," I said as I got up, "I probably would have agreed to try and help the princess even without the financial incentive although I do need some more money. I'll do what I can for your daughter but keep in mind that this is not a sure thing. You really are better off with an older wizard but no one would come because there are still people who fear us and we're a bit paranoid about being caught. It's also for that reason that I request you tell no one else that I'm a wizard."

"Your request is granted, Mr. Griffin."

"Thank you, your majesty. And please, call me Daniel," I grinned as we shook hands. "Now I'd like to meet my apprentice as soon as possible but before I do I'd like to know everything about how you've handled her abilities. What have you done to help her?"

"At first we believed that our actions would help Elsa but now we are not so sure. Her control has not gotten any better and we've tried to remedy the situation but Elsa will not hear of it. We told her to conceal her powers and limit her contact with others until she can control it. But now she hardly comes out of her room for fear of harming someone."

As soon as the king had informed me of the actions that been taken to 'help' their daughter, I was back up and pacing again, taking deep breaths to control my temper. When I felt I could talk without yelling at the royals I did so.

"You, her parents, turned her bedchambers into a prison and gave her the worst advice anyone could give a magic user. Don't talk, don't say anything. You don't need to defend yourselves to me. I understand that you thought your actions would help but all you've done is unintentionally feed into your daughter's fears and more firmly implant them in her mind. She is probably terrified of what she can do and you've made that fear stronger. Your 'conceal your powers' advice doesn't help either, magic does not like to be contained, it has to be used. It's no wonder she can't control it. How long has she been in isolation?"

"It's been over six years now."

"Over six years?" I exclaimed incredulously. "I've got a lot of work to do."

"Are you saying that we've made things worse for Elsa?" the queen asked.

"I'm afraid so. Whatever that accident was, it was probably the first time anyone had gotten hurt because of your daughter's powers, am I right?"

The king and queen nodded in response.

"Then it was also the first time that she realized that her powers could hurt others and that's when she started being afraid. And after six plus years of isolation and no improvement she's likely more scared than she has been and ever will be in her life. It's best that I meet her right away to determine how much work I have ahead of me."

"Very well, I'll have her brought here right away," the king agreed.

"No, not here," I said as he was getting up from his chair. "This is your office. Elsa will see this as a place of discipline. We need to be in a room where she'll be more at ease like a drawing room or the library."

"She loves to read, so the library will be the best place," the queen stated.

"Alright then, I will wait in the library. Bring her in when she is ready."

The king got up to get his daughter before I recommended one more thing. "Also, I don't think you should be the one to get her, your majesty. I imagine that you handle most of the discipline, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then it is most likely better that her highness be the one to collect the princess. If she thinks this is a discipline matter she will only be on edge and we need her as calm as possible. She's about to be fully introduced to a whole new world."

The king nodded his consent and the queen departed to get her eldest daughter.

"Is there anything else?" the king inquired.

"Just two more things. First, I think it best if my first meeting with your daughter be one on one. If you're in there with us it might make her more nervous and more likely to slip. I need to get to know her at least somewhat before I can help her and if she breaks down I can't do anything. Second, has your daughter displayed an affinity for any specific type of magic such as clairvoyance, spirit contact, anything specific like that?"

"So far she has demonstrated an adept ability to control ice and snow."

"She can control ice and snow?" I repeated.

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong. It just means that your daughter is an Elemental. And as far as I know there hasn't been an Elemental born in almost a hundred years."

"What is an Elemental?"

"An Elemental is someone who can control any of the five elements, earth, water, air, fire and aether. Now any wizard can control the elements but what sets Elementals apart from normal wizards is that they have a level of control over the elements that exceeds anything a wizard can do. They are rather rare, with only around sixty having been born in the last millennia. And now it seems that your daughter can be added to list as a variant of the water Elemental."

We stood in silence for a moment as the information sank in.

"Is there anything else you need, Daniel?"

"I don't believe so, your highness. Now if someone will take me to the library I will await your daughter's arrival. In the meantime, let's both hope none of us comes to regret this arrangement," I smiled.

It was time to meet the crown princess.

* * *

><p>AN: What will happen when Daniel and Elsa meet? Will she be able to hold it together and will he start the relationship off on the right foot? Who knows? I don't, I still have to write the chapter. Please leave a review, I want this to be one of my best fanfics but I need your input to make it better. So please, I love followers and favorites, but I love reviews more.


	4. When Elsa met Daniel

Ch. 4: When Elsa met Daniel

Elsa was sitting in her room by the window, passing the time by reading a book. It's not like she had much else to do but read all day, what with her barely leaving her room. Her eyes were gliding over the words of the page that she could probably recite from memory by now when she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Elsa, may I come in?" came her mother's voice from the other side.

"Yes, come in," Elsa said automatically and stood up.

Queen Idun entered her daughter's room and smiled when she saw the book she had been reading. It was _Grimm's Fairytales,_ a book she had read to both her daughters when they were younger.

"What do you want of me, mother?" asked Elsa as she wringed her hands together nervously.

"There's someone here that your father and wish for you to meet."

"Mother, you know I can't see anyone, I'm afraid I will have to decline."

"Elsa, dear, it's alright to see this person. There's a chance that he might be able to help you."

"Help me? No one can help me, mother, I'm a monster."

"You are not a monster, you're my daughter. And this man might surprise you. He might be even more help to you than he seems to think he'll be. Now please, he's waiting to meet you in the library."

"The library? We're not going to father's office?"

"Not this time, the man said he wanted to meet you in a place where you would be less nervous. He wants you to be as calm as possible. Now will you please come?"

Elsa looked like she wanted to say yes but was still hesitant.

"Elsa, look at me," said the queen gently as she came as close to her eldest as she dared. "I know that you think no one can help you with your… unique abilities, but your father and I believe that this may be your best chance to learn to control them. Just meet him and see what you think. Your father and I miss you. Anna misses you."

The last three words were all it took for Elsa to make up her mind. If there was a possibility that she could see her sister again then she would take it. After all, it had been for the sake of Anna that Elsa locked herself away in the first place.

"Alright, I'll meet with this man," she agreed.

Her mother smiled at her and together they walked out of the room to the library.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want your first meeting with my daughter to be alone?"<p>

The king had escorted me to the library and we were standing outside now. I was about to go in when I had been asked the question.

"Your majesty, the last thing your daughter needs right now is another authority figure in her life, someone who has standards that she'll feel she has to meet. That will just cause stress and more fear. The first thing she needs is a friend, someone she can talk to and who will accept her for who she is, no matter what she thinks of herself. And of course, it's your palace so you can wait right outside this door until we're done, alright?"

The king nodded his consent and I smiled one more time and made to walk into the library but stopped mid step.

"Your majesty, I can understand why you're hesitant to let me meet with your daughter alone. You barely know me and for all you know my intentions may be anything but honorable. So to settle your fears, I'll leave one of my most important possessions with you as insurance that nothing will happen to Elsa while we're alone in there, is that acceptable?"

"It is."

"Good, I'd let you keep Shadow but he sticks to me like his namesake and he loves meeting new people so I doubt he'll be happy if he has to stay out here. So instead, I'll leave you with this," I said and pulled a pale gold crystal roughly the length of my palm out of my satchel.

The king took it and turned it over in his hands, examining it. "This is a fine jewel but what guarantee does it offer me that you will keep your word?"

"A stone like this is valuable to any wizard and can be dangerous in the hands of the likes of warlocks. For that reason the penalty for losing this is rather harsh."

"What is it makes it that valuable?"

"That is something that can't be told, it has to be seen," I stated and walked into the library with Shadow and closed the doors behind us.

I set my stuff down by one of the chairs near the unused fire place and heaved in a breath. Any second now the crown princess was going to come through those doors. I hoped I was ready.

"What do you think, Shadow? Can we help a struggling Elemental?"

His bark was one of encouragement.

* * *

><p>When Queen Idun and Elsa reached the library the king was waiting outside, something clutched in his hand. He smiled lightly when he saw them approaching.<p>

"Father," greeted Elsa nervously.

"Elsa, how are you feeling?"

"F-Fine, thank you. Is he in there?" she indicated the library.

"Yes, he's waiting inside. He's said he wants you to feel as calm as possible during this meeting, that's why this is not taking place in my office. You can enter when you are ready."

"Do you really think that he can help me?"

The king and queen looked at each other before he answered. "We wouldn't have arranged for him to teach you if we didn't think he wasn't capable of helping you."

Elsa nodded in understanding and swallowed anxiously. On the other side of those double doors was someone who might be able to change her life for the better. She wasn't sure she believed it but as she prepared herself to open the doors a voice in her head said that maybe this year her wish would come true. Taking one last breath Elsa pushed open the doors and walked in.

The library when was quiet when she entered it. Very quiet. A satchel was on the ground next to one of the chairs near the fireplace and a staff was leaned against it.

"H-hello?" Elsa called out, her voice echoing a little bit.

A rolling ladder came to a stop at the end of one of the cases with a thud, startling the crown princess who whirled around, hands in front of her to defend herself if need be.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I didn't know how long you'd be so I thought I'd have a look around at the books you have here. It's been a while since I've been in a library like this," I said as I climbed off the ladder to greet my new apprentice.

Elsa stared at me, her hands still in front of her.

"It's alright, you can put your hands down. I'm not going to hurt you," I assured and flashed her a disarming smile. "You're Princess Elsa, right?"

"Yes, I'm the crown princess. Who are you?" she asked as she slowly lowered her hands.

"My name is Daniel Griffin and your parents have… hired me to be your mentor."

"What makes them think that you can help me? I've been trying to control my curse for almost seven years."

"And yet you haven't made any progress, have you? You're still just as out of control now as you were six and a half years ago, right?"

Elsa nodded in agreement and I plunged on. "And part of that lack of progress has to do with how you responded to your powers. Now, I know that something happened over six years ago that caused you to fear what you can do. I don't know exactly what happened, the king and queen didn't offer the specifics and I didn't ask. That is your story to tell in your own time. Now as to what makes them think I can possibly help you that I'm like you. Not exactly like you, your kind are very rare but I do possess certain abilities that make me a prime candidate for helping you."

"What are you then?"

"I'm a wizard."

"A wizard?" she repeated somewhat incredulously.

"Oh come now, your majesty. You are an Elemental, you can control ice and snow and you're telling me that it's a stretch for you to believe that wizards exist?"

"I do find your claim hard to believe," she admitted. "But if there are others like me in the world as you have indicated, then maybe it's not too farfetched to believe that there are also wizards in this world as well."

"If it helps any, I can back up what I say."

"How?"

A smile quirked at the edges of my face and with a flick of my finger the logs in the fireplace burst into a brilliant blaze, casting light and warmth everywhere.

"And that's not all I can do. I have another party trick," I said, smile still on my face at her reaction and conjured a cloud of energy in the palm of my hand. I shaped the energy into the form of a faerie which then fluttered from my hand and hovered in front of Elsa who's face lit up with a small smile of its own at the spectacle. The construct then flew into the air and circled the room, leaving a trail of sparkling energy in its wake before exploding into a brilliant shower of colorful sparkles that drifted down lazily and dissipated before they reached the floor.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm starting to think that this is all simply a dream and I'm going to wake up any second now," Elsa answered but her smile was still there.

"I can assure you that you are fully awake, your majesty. In fact… hold on a minute."

"What's wrong?"

"Shadow is missing…" I trailed off.

Indeed the fun loving Golden that was normally never more than a few feet from me was nowhere to be seen. He must have been exploring the rest of the library.

"Shadow? Who's that?"

"You'll see in a few seconds," I said and whistled as loud as I could.

The next noise we heard was a clacking on the wooden floorboards that got louder until a gold blur came around one of the bookcases and stopped right beside me. Shadow looked up at me, his tongue flopping out as he panted.

"Elsa, meet Shadow, my dog. He's been my constant companion for the last three and a half years and I could not ask for a better friend."

As I spoke Shadow took an interest in Elsa and approached her, sniffing tentatively.

"He's friendly?" she asked as she looked warily at the dog.

"As friendly as can be, your majesty. The only time he's aggressive is when he perceives something as a threat to me."

Shadow finished his sniffing, sat down, and looked up at me while thumping his tail.

"That means he likes you," I explained as I scratched behind his ears. "You can pet him now if you want, he won't bite."

Elsa knelt down and slowly reached out her hand to pet Shadow on the head. Before long, though, he was on his back and Elsa was giving him tummy rub. That dog always did seem to have a calming effect on people.

"He's going to be your best friend for that," I smiled as I watched the crown princess enjoy pampering my dog.

"He's really friendly," she smiled at me.

"What did I say? He wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was attacking me. But now back to the matter that brought us here."

"Do you really think that you can help me?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, your majesty. I'm only twenty years old, I finished my apprenticeship just over a year ago, I'm not sure how much help I'll actually be. If I were an older and more experienced wizard then I'd be a lot better mentor. As it stands I barely know where to start training you. But I do have some ideas and we can start right now."

Elsa took immediate interest and sat up straighter.

"Tell me, why do you wear those gloves?"

"My father gave them to me as a way to help me conceal my powers."

"That was his first mistake, telling you to conceal what you can do. Those gloves don't always work, do they?"

Elsa nodded mutely.

"I thought so. You see this bracelet here?" I asked as I help up my wrist for her to see. "Each of the little squares on it has a rune carved in it for a specific thing. These three are for protection, these two are for strength, this one is for endurance, and these two are for control."

As I spoke I pulled a small blank silver circle attached to a length of string out of my pocket. "I can make a duplicate of it on this for you and it will help you control your magic."

"Really? It can do that?"

"It will, but keep in mind that it is not a cure all. I'm still going to have to work with you because my goal is that by the time I leave, you won't need it to control what you can do."

Elsa smiled widely at me, as though she could scarcely believe that this was actually happening. I smiled back and started chanting in Latin under my breath. The silver necklace in my hand started glowing and slowly the rune started to appear on the surface. With one final flash of light the rune was complete and I handed it to Elsa.

"Here you go, wear this, believe in it, and it should work for you better than those gloves do."

Shadow barked his agreement and an giggle escaped Elsa's lips.

"There is much more to teach you, of course, but it will have to wait for a while. To help you fully control your magic we first have to deal with your fears and we'll start on that tomorrow, alright?"

"I'll be ready, anything to finally be able to see my sister again," she agreed.

"Good, I'll see you back here tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry this chapter is late. I had a bit of writer's block. Hope you all like it, we get to meet another friend of Daniel's in the next chapter and see Elsa's first day in training if it goes as I plan. I don't know if it will, sometimes my imagination has other ideas. As always, please leave a review. It's the only way I get paid for this work (hint hint hint).


	5. Planning Lessons

Ch. 5: Planning Lessons

The doors to the library opened and Elsa walked out, followed by me.

"Your majesties, I believe that there is a good chance I can help your daughter," I announced. "The real teaching will begin tomorrow and until she is confident in her control, it's advisable that she wear that talisman."

Elsa pulled out the necklace for her parents to see.

"Now if it's alright, I'd like to go to my room and plan tomorrow's lesson."

"Of course, I'll arrange for a maid to take you to it," the king said as the queen took Elsa back to her bedchambers. "So you really think Elsa has a chance of learning control."

"I never had any doubt about her ability to master her magic. The real question is if I can teach it to her. But I've already given her a bit of hope and I pray my tactic works."

"Tactic?"

I looked the king in the eye with a serious face. "Just between me and you, your majesty, the talisman I gave your daughter is a fake. I just put the idea in her head that it would help her and as long as she believes it, I think she's a step closer to achieving her goals."

"Why did you lie to her like that?"

"I didn't enjoy lying to her face but people often become what they believe themselves to be. As long as Elsa believes she can't control her power, she'll never be able to. All I did was start to break apart that belief. There's still a long and hard road ahead but it ought to be a bit easier now."

"I suppose you know what you're doing but for your sake, I hope Elsa doesn't find out."

"So do I, your majesty. I have no desire to end up on the wrong side of an Elemental. Besides, in the long run it will most likely turn out to be beneficial to her. Now if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to be shown to my room."

"Of course, I'll have a servant show you the way at once."

* * *

><p>The door closed behind me and I let out a long breath. I was going to be here for an indefinite amount of time. I looked around my new room and appreciated the furnishings. There were some empty shelves for my books, a desk, and the bed looked like it would be the most comfortable one I'd ever sleep in.<p>

"What do you think, Shadow? Do you like this room?"

Shadow, who had been sniffing our new residence, looked up at me and wagged his tail.

"I'm so glad you approve," I smiled as I placed my satchel on the desk and started unpacking.

Out of the satchel came several sets of clothes, three grimoires, a guide to magical creatures, a potions book, a potions kit, some assorted talismans, and finally the gold crystal and a stand which I promptly set up.

"Danica, I want to talk to you."

The crystal glowed and a mass of energy flowed out and manifested itself in the form of an attractive young woman with mid back length strawberry blonde hair wearing a white blouse, red vest, khaki trousers and heeled boots.

"Wow, nice room. Where are we this time?"

"We have currently taken up residence in the royal palace of Arendelle," I answered as I set the books on the shelves.

"Alright, this isn't the dungeon so I take it that either the royals don't know you're a wizard or they are accepting of magic. But I can eliminate the first one as it looks like you're planning on us staying a while. What have you gotten us into?"

"The crown princess is an Elemental who is having trouble controlling her magic at the moment. The king and queen have requested that I mentor her."

"You? A mentor? That's almost laughable!"

"I know, but no other wizard would come for fear of this being some sort of trap and the princess is scared and insecure. Plus, I'd be damned if I just walked away from this without at least trying to help."

"You and your virtues. One of these days they're going to get you in trouble that you won't be able to get out of."

"On the plus side you stop being a pain in my ass half the time."

"Well aren't you the charming one," Danica said mockingly while feigning hurt. "I do declare that that is no way to talk to a lady."

"You aren't a lady, you're a memory spirit."

"Who happens to be a lady, mister!"

"If you say so," I sighed. "Now where do you think would be a good place to start with the princess?"

"What's your basic plan right now?"

"Right now I just want to get to know her better, try and see if I can pinpoint the source of some of her fears and attempt to help her overcome them."

"That's a good place to start. As long as she can't accept the magic as part of who she is then she'll always be at odds with it. If you can help her with her fears and show her that her powers are nothing to be afraid or ashamed of then I think you're halfway there. The rest will be up to her. So with that in mind I think it would be a good idea to just spend part of tomorrow with her and get to know her better as you said. The better you know her then the better you'll be able to help her. Are there any other ideas in that head of yours?"

"Well, Elsa has been trying to keep her magic contained for six plus years so one of the first priorities is to get her to vent it."

"Also a good place to start but if she's really afraid of her magic you may have to work with her a bit at first before she's comfortable letting loose like that. Besides, if it really does get out of control then she could create an eternal winter."

"I didn't think of the eternal winter bit but I agree with everything else you've said. We'll just start out small and get bigger from there."

"Then it sounds to me like you have a rough lesson plan in place."

"Yes, but part of it hinges on Elsa venting her powers at least somewhat. Because again, to get her to the point where she can accept it she has to overcome her fear of it. And I think I just got a way to help there and get her to release some magic at the same time. I'll be back as soon as I can!" I exclaimed jovially and bounded out of my room. I had to find Elsa's bedchambers.

* * *

><p>Once Elsa was safely back in her room she let out a long shuddering breath and sank to the floor, scarcely daring to believe what had just transpired. After all these years she might at last learn to control her curse! It sounded too good to be true to the young crown princess. And on top of that the wizard who was mentoring her was rather attractive. As soon as she caught that thought, Elsa's cheeks heated up a bit and she started mentally scolding herself.<p>

_'__Get a hold of yourself, Elsa! Sure Daniel's handsome but he comes from a different world and you are expected to take the throne one day! He's probably a traveler anyway. You're just really excited about what he's offering you and haven't had any real personal interaction with anyone in years and that he's similar to you has got you worked up!'_

The princess's cheeks flushed further when she realized her behavior in the library was hardly acceptable for someone of her upbringing. In my presence she had abandoned all decorum and let go of the regal poise with which she held herself. A part of her argued back, saying that if she was going to control her magic then she needed to let me in, to let me know the real Elsa, not the front she put up in front of her parents. But desperation and a deep longing to find a way to live with her curse had driven her to act as she had and no amount of either emotion was an excuse to shed proper decorum and etiquette.

Elsa took some deep calming breaths and when she opened her eyes she found that frost had started creeping up the walls of her bedchambers again. She was about to go back into her conceal, don't feel mantra when she remembered that I had said her parent's advice was wrong. As she was figuring on what to do she noticed something about the frost and ice that had manifested. It was not the angry red it usually was when she conjured it. Instead it was a dark blue. What that meant Elsa didn't know but it somehow eased her.

She removed the pendant from around her neck and looked at it. The rune looked like it had been burned into the silver which glowed ever so faintly. Remembering what I had said about it being able to help her with her control eased Elsa's mind and as she closed her eyes again while thinking of that and calmed her mind. Slowly the ice and frost that adorned all four walls of her room started to recede until it had vanished completely. When her eyes opened again the walls were clear of her ice and looked as pristine as ever. Another smile spread across Elsa's face as she thought that maybe she had a chance at a normal life after all.

She found herself pulled back to reality by a knocking on her door that wasn't her sister.

"Elsa, I need to talk to you."

It was Daniel. Had he changed his mind? Elsa panicked slightly but quickly regained her composure and answered.

"A moment please," she said as she got to her feet and smoothed out her dress.

When she opened the door I stood there patiently, admiring the portraits that lined the halls.

"Might I have permission to enter?" I smiled with a slight bow.

"You may," answered Elsa primly as she stepped aside to let me in. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about, Mr. Griffin?"

"Mr. Griffin? Please, Elsa, there's no need to be so formal around me. I still look around for my father when I hear 'Mr. Griffin'. Besides, first and foremost, I want to be your friend and your mentor second. After the time you've spent in self-imposed isolation, you need a friend desperately. So just call me Daniel, alright?"

Elsa's posture relaxed slightly and I continued.

"I came to talk to you about a way to release some of the pent up magic that's in you without having to worry about burying Arendelle in snow."

"Could I really do that, bury the kingdom?"

"I don't really know but it's possible. With all that magic that you've refused to release it starts seeking any way to get out and becomes more sensitive to your emotions than it would be otherwise. So to vent the excess buildup, I have one question for you. Do you like art?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait, I had to rewrite this chapter a few times before I was satisfied with it. What do you think Daniel's idea for helping Elsa bleed off her excess magic safely is? As always, please leave a review letting me know what you like or dislike. I really do welcome the criticism.


	6. The Other Princess

Ch. 6: The Other Princess

_"__I came to talk to you about a way to release some of the pent up magic that's in you without having to worry about burying Arendelle in snow."_

_"__Could I really do that, bury the kingdom?"_

_"__I don't really know but it's possible. With all that magic that you've refused to release, it starts seeking any way to get out and becomes more sensitive to your emotions than it would be otherwise. So to vent the excess buildup, I have one question for you. Do you like art?"_

The question caught Elsa completely off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Art," I repeated. "You see, my idea involves art. It can be a great way to release pent up emotions and can help calm some. You can create ice and it occurred to me, what if you used your magic to create ice sculptures?"

"I-I don't know if that would be a good idea…"

"At least give it a try, Elsa. You need to vent some of your magic to help gain greater control. Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to let it out all at once. If you did then there's a possibility that Arendelle could get trapped in an eternal winter."

"What? I could create an eternal winter?"

"I-uh… it's only a theory right now, one I'm not eager to test but regardless you still need to release some of your magic and this seemed the best way."

"The best way? I could still be a threat to the kingdom!"

"Calm down, no one is going to be hurt!" I tried to assure her. "You've got the pendant, we're going to work on your emotions and fears tomorrow, but it would help if you vented some of your magic now, reduce the chance that it'll act up tomorrow. Now what do you say? Will you give it a chance?"

Elsa took a deep calming breath and remained silent for a moment before answering. "Alright, I'll try it your way."

"Good," I smiled. "But first I need you to take off your gloves."

"Take off my gloves? I can't, you could get hurt!"

"Hey, calm down. You can't hurt me, I can raise a shield that will protect me if you can't control it, but I don't think that'll be necessary," I said in my most calming voice. "I believe in you, Elsa. I know you can control your magic. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you."

"Then take off your gloves and let's have some fun. I promise you nothing bad will happen."

Elsa swallowed and slowly began to remove the gloves. She hesitated at first but a supportive nod from me was all it took to get her to remove it all the way. The second glove came off even easier.

"Very good," I praised, "now let's start out easy. Just create a pile of snow first. And be careful, you may conjure more snow that you want."

The crown princess nodded and swallowed before concentrating and letting the magic flow out of her. The pendant glowed brighter and the pile appeared in the middle of the room. Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

"That was good," I commented. "You see, you have control."

"But it can slip," she stated. "I could still hurt someone."

"But that's not going to happen. You know why? Because I'm going to be with you every step of the way, as long as I'm around no one will be harmed because of you. I promise."

"And how long will you be here?"

"I'll be here as long as you need me. Now let's finish that sculpture. Your magic should be able to give the snow more cohesion than it would normally so it'll be easier for you to sculpt it the way you want it. When you're pleased with the result turn it to ice. Think you can manage all that?"

"I'll try."

"No, no you won't. You either do or do not. From this point on there's no such thing as 'try.'"

Elsa nodded in understanding and returned her attention to her sculpting. It was something that kept her busy for quite a while. She was painstakingly precise in her detail and often redid her work even if it was good simply because she wasn't pleased with it. Normally I might have gotten very impatient at the amount of time that the princess was taking but I kept quiet, finding that it was interesting just to watch her work. The way her fingers ghosted over the snow, barely touching it and yet the detail she was getting was so sharp that the sculpture was starting to seem like it could come to life at any moment. The way her face screwed up in concentration as she worked on the particularly intimate details. Bit by bit the snow was whittled away, shaped, molded and manipulated until there was a life-size statue in the middle of Elsa's bedchambers.

"There, that's it," breathed Elsa as she stepped back to inspect her work.

"That… is amazing. It's incredible, it looks like it's ready to come to life right now. In fact, I half expect it to! Who is it?"

"It's my sister, Anna," Elsa answered quietly as she rendered the statue in ice and went back in to clean up any imperfections.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I stretched my legs by walking around a bit.

"Like part of a weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"That's good, you needed this badly. Do this regularly, it's a good way to release your magic, it doesn't harm anyone and the work distracts you from things like your fears, insecurities and all the negative emotions that are disrupting your control."

"Thank you, Daniel. I think that this really helped. I feel better than I've felt in a long time."

"You are more than welcome," I smiled warmly as I removed my fob watch to check the time. "Oh, is that the time? It's later than I thought and I just remembered that I still have to pick up my coat from the tailor's. With your permission, I shall take my leave."

"Of course, I look forward to tomorrow's lesson. But Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"C-Could I borrow Shadow? I think I want to make a sculpture of him next."

"Of course you can, you can borrow him anytime you want."

I leaned out the door as I spoke and whistled loudly. The sound echoed ever so slightly through the spacious halls. Moments after it died away it was replaced by the clacking noise which preceded the appearance of the Golden Retriever.

"Hey, Shadow, how are you? You like our new home?" I asked as I bent down to pet him.

The dog barked once and licked my face.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture. Now Shadow? I need you to look after Elsa for me, alright? She wants to make a statue of you."

He barked again and trotted over to Elsa, indicating he understood.

"He's very smart, how does he understand you?" she asked as she scratched behind his ears.

"There are times even I wonder about that," I admitted. "Either he's just a really smart dog or it has something to do with the fact I'm a wizard or both. I suspect that it's both."

For a few seconds the only sound in the room was Shadow's panting wile Elsa pampered him and I mused over how smart he was.

"Well, you have enough to keep you busy for a while, I imagine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting," Elsa grinned as I left and closed the door behind me. Her attention returned to Shadow who was looking at her with his tongue lolling out happily. A light smile appeared on her lips as she conjured another block of snow. "So… how long have you been travelling with Daniel?"

* * *

><p>It felt good to have my long coat back from the tailor's. It, my fob watch and my bracelet were the only items I had left that belonged to my parents. As such it would surprise no one that those three items held tremendous sentimental value to me. I whistled a tune as I walked back to my room to further refine my lesson plans for Elsa.<p>

My room; it would take me a while to become used to that. I had been a transient for so long that actually having a room that I could actually think of as mine was a bit foreign to me. Even as an apprentice I moved around a lot with my mentor, Jacob Cobb, who was a guardian in the Protectorate. Still, it was something I could get used to and it was beyond a doubt that it would be the best room I'd ever stay in.

I was unlocking the door to my room when I noticed movement behind a suit of armor out of the corner of my eye.

"Hello, who are you?"

The figure retreated further into the shadows of the armor.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Now why don't you come out from behind that armor?"

After a moment's hesitation a twelve year old girl with strawberry blonde hair in braided pigtails came out from behind the suit. I recognized her immediately as the real life counterpart to the statue that Elsa had made. "Hi, you must be Princess Anna. It's an honor to meet you."

"Are you the wizard?" she asked.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I overheard mother and father talking about you. Are you here to take away my sister?"

"Good heavens, no!" I exclaimed. "I'm a wizard, not a warlock or boogeyman."

"Then why are you here? Is it because of my wish?"

"What wish would that be, your highness?"

"Last night I saw a wishing star before falling asleep and wished that I could see Elsa again. Is that why you've come?"

"Well, that wasn't initially why I came to Arendelle; I was actually just passing through. But now it seems that I'm here to grant that wish of yours."

"Really?" she said, her eyes widening with hope.

"Really," I smiled.

"But then why are you a wizard? Why would Elsa need someone like you?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

The lack of knowledge on the part of the younger princess surprised me some. From what I had been told the two sisters had initially grown up using Elsa's powers to have fun and play. Why would Anna suddenly not know that her sister was an Elemental unless… unless something had been done to her memories.

"Anna, I need you to look at me," I said as I placed my hands on the sides of her head. "This isn't going to hurt, I just need to check something… "

I reached out with my powers and immediately was surrounded by Anna's memories. The ones closest to the surface were of her playing, often alone and sometimes with one of the servants who had time to spare. But more often than not she was alone. That was the dominant emotion in the princess. She was alone and confused as to why she was shut out by Elsa, afraid that she had done something bad. The last memory I saw was one of Anna playing by herself with dolls that looked like her and Elsa. The loneliness I felt was strong and I quickly started looking for the older memories before I was overwhelmed. I found the ones I was looking for and at first I found nothing wrong. It was just the two sisters skating, building snowmen and having snowball fights outdoors.

Wait a minute.

Outdoors.

Why were they outdoors? Elsa could create snowfall indoors. They were royalty. They wouldn't be allowed to roam about outside the palace walls unattended. But look as I might I found no evidence of a chaperone. That meant I was right. I continued to look through older and older memories until I came to one that was repressed completely. I attacked it immediately but the magic was too strong and did not budge at all. I could not unlock it. Unable to do anything more I retreated back to the real world.

Anna swayed a bit and I put my hands on her shoulder to help her regain her balance. "Easy there, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, what did you do?"

"I just did a quick search of some of your memories."

"Am I alright?"

"Yes, yes you're fine, Anna. Everything will be alright. You'll see. Now, I've had a busy day and need some rest, but before I go I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"When I in your memories, I felt your emotions. I know that you are lonely and confused and worried that something you did made Elsa shut her door to you. I want you to know that nothing you did caused this. Your sister cares for you very much."

"Then why doesn't she open the door?"

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that, not now."

"Then when will you be able to?"

"I don't know. It's really up to your parents and Elsa."

Anna pouted and looked down at the floor.

"Hey, look at me."

The redhead raised her head slowly until we were looking each other in the eye.

"All of this will be put right. You'll be able to see Elsa again, I promise."

I held out my hand and conjured a cloud of magic energy that I molded into a snowflake and solidified it. "This is for you, Anna as part of my promise."

Anna smiled gratefully as she took it and turned it over in her hand. "Thank you. I'm glad you're here to help Elsa. I'm sure she needs a friend right now more than I do."

The princess turned around and skipped away, off to wreak havoc somewhere else in the palace. As I watched her retreating I renewed my promise to myself to help Elsa. This was a broken family in need of repair and it seemed fate had chosen me to be the man to fix it.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the extended wait, this chapter was tough for me to write. I hope, as always, that you liked it. If you did, please let me know in a review. If you do leave one you'll get a personal response. Translation: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE POST A REVIEW!


End file.
